


Focus

by ashscribbles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Oneshot, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashscribbles/pseuds/ashscribbles
Summary: The moment Jughead Jones saw Betty Cooper, she became the light and focus of his life.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first piece of bughead fanfiction i've written so I would really appreciate it if you could leave feedback or comments. I loved writing this piece so much so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much to my beta @bughead-is-riverdale for helping out, I couldn't have done this without her.

Jughead Jones pressed his lips to her temple lightly as he thought about the first time he saw her. 

25th September. That was the first day he caught a glimpse of the beautiful blonde that he soon, needless to say, fell in love with. It was autumn and everything was starting to fall, not just the leaves on trees but also his mood and his grades. He had just started attending NYU and he was slowly finding himself slip into the deep black hole of sadness yet again. Not only were his grades dropping but Jellybean was also at this growing-up phase where she meets so many more new people and he was worried that people would put her through the bullying that he had suffered in his own high school days. This was a new low, even for Jughead. He had brought Hotdog out on a walk in hopes of being able to capture some pictures to brighten his mood. The barbecue-red leaves hung loosely on the branches, threatening to fall any minute and the cool air smelt of fresh rainfall. A cool breeze caressed Jughead’s cheek as he stopped in front of a meticulously-built and intricately-designed fountain He was taking a picture of the beautiful sun setting behind the fountain in the middle of the park when someone walked past the frame and came into focus. He quickly snapped a picture before lowering his camera in awe. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, with piercing green eyes and her shiny blonde hair tied into a messy bun on the top of her head. She had earbuds plugged in and she clutched a book to her chest as she continued to stroll past. He didn't even realise a pregnant lady drop her belongings in front of them until the blonde rushed forward to help her. A small smile graced his face. Maybe, just maybe, the world did have angels and hope.

He didn't see her again until 2 months later. 

He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek as he thought about their second encounter.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief as he walked out of class. He had just handed up the big essay that he had been working on for weeks and he was glad that it was finally over. The hallway was crowded, everyone clambering out of their classes to go get lunch. However, one person came into focus as he gazed into the sea of people. Her. He had thought to himself. The beautiful blonde from the park that the could not get out of his head even after two months. She wasn’t the tallest amongst all their fellow schoolmates but she was the only one that remained in focus as everyone else around her blurred. Of course she stood out, she was so gorgeous. However, in a flash, she was gone, disappearing as she turned the corner. He wasn’t hallucinating, was he? After countless thoughts and daydreams about her, he had finally seen her again and he had lost her again just like that. How could he have not seen her before when they attended the same university? Surely, he wouldn’t have missed her in the past. No, he couldn’t, it would have been impossible to miss her. She had a certain aura and glow to her. He sighed and tried to shake those thoughts out of his head and walked back to his dorm room, knowing that it was probably a one in a million chance that he would see her again. How could someone he didn’t even know, in such a short time, become his muse? 

Jughead lay down on his bed as soon as he had reached his dorm room and threw his hands over his face. He was ready to sleep through the whole weekend. His dorm room smelt of pizza and he heard shouting from the other side of the room. He shared his dorm with Archie Andrews and despite their differences, the two soon became good friends. 

“How was your day, Jug?” Archie yelled, his voice muffled as he chewed his pizza. 

“Finally handed that essay in,” he groaned.

At that moment, Archie walked up to his side of the room and almost sat down on Jughead’s bed until something caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks, turning towards Jughead’s bedside table. 

“Hey, this is Ronnie’s best friend! How do you know each other?” Archie laughed. 

Jughead shot up at Archie’s comment and followed Archie’s stare to his camera. His camera was currently switched on and the picture he had taken of the beautiful blonde at the park two months ago was displayed on its screen. 

“Who?” Jughead asked in disbelief. 

“Her,” Archie pointed at the picture. 

“She’s Betty Cooper, Ronnie’s best friend,” he continued. 

“Could you... um... could you maybe introduce me to her?” Jughead hesitantly asked, his face flushing a deep red. 

“You don’t know her?” Archie asked, extremely confused. 

“No, I saw her at the nearby park a while back and on campus today.” 

“Aw, man! You like her!” Archie exclaimed. 

“What? No!” Jughead tried to deny, heat rushing to his face yet again. 

“I’ll ask Ronnie and see what we can do. Don’t worry, man, we’ll help you get her,” Archie grinned. 

Jughead didn’t see Betty again up until January arrived. Archie and Veronica had tried their best to find a common time and date but it never worked out and Jughead was extremely thankful for their help but he soon lost hope, again. Sure, the world did have miracles but maybe those miracles just weren’t for him. She had helped him enough, though. She gave him hope and he found himself in a much better place but he wondered if he would ever forget the beautiful blonde with a kind heart. However, the day eventually came where they were yet again thrown into each other’s lives.

Archie and Jughead were heading down to the small cafe nearby to grab breakfast. When they walked in, Jughead immediately found his sight being drawn to a booth in the corner of the cafe and a figure came into focus. Betty. 

“Ronnie, hey!” Archie had saw his girlfriend a few seconds after Jughead saw Betty and immediately called out to her. 

Archie started towards the booth and Jughead hesitantly followed, a little nervous about meeting her officially after so many months. Veronica pecked Archie’s lips and looked up to find Jughead standing awkwardly beside the booth. 

“What are you doing, Jughead? Sit down!” She winked.

The only seat left was next to Betty. He sat down slowly. 

“I’m so glad you two finally met!” Veronica clapped her hands together excitedly.

“Hi, I’m Betty Cooper,” Betty smiled, her voice light and kind. 

“I’m Jughead Jones,” he braced himself for the usual teasing that came with the introduction but all she did was raise an eyebrow as an amused smile broke out on her face.

“Trust me, the real thing is way worse.” 

He looked up and realised that Archie and Veronica had got up to order food. 

“Will I ever find out?” She grinned, tucking a strand of hair that came loose from her ponytail behind her ear.

“If...uh...you gave me your...uh phone number, you might find out” he began. “It’s totally fine if you don’t want to!” He rushed out, realising that he might have been too forward.

“Sure,” Betty laughed. “Give me your phone.”

He passed her his phone with shaky hands and she definitely noticed because she giggled lightly, but thankfully did not comment. She quickly typed in her phone number and passed it back to him and their hands brushed. He felt warmth shoot up his arm but the moment ended as quickly as it came when Veronica and Archie sat back down with their breakfast. They jumped apart and it was only then, Jughead realised how close they had been sitting. Throughout the whole breakfast, thoughts of Betty Cooper invaded his mind and that was all he could think about. Embarrassingly enough, the moment him and Archie reached their dorm room after breakfast, he had texted her, not able to wait any longer. They texted back and forth every day since their first real encounter and he finally mustered up enough courage to ask her out on a date one and a half months later. Ever since that breakfast, the rest was history and there was no turning back. 

Everything brought them to this very moment. Fast forward five years and Jughead Jones was lying on the couch with his arm around the love of his life, Betty Cooper - hopefully soon to be Jones while they watch re-runs of How I Met Your Mother. They had started dating a few weeks after their first date and had immediately bought a small apartment together the moment they graduated university. As the episode ended, Jughead pressed a kiss to Betty’s lips.

“Marry me?” He whispered hopefully after they pulled away. He had originally planned to ask her out on an extravagant date to propose but screw that - he thought - because that was too Archie and Veronica rather than Betty and Jughead.

“What?” She whispered in disbelief.

“Are you seriously asking me to repeat myself?” He grinned nervously, trying to joke around to shake off his nerves. 

He pulled out the ring that he had bought with the help of Archie and Veronica. 

“Marry me, Betts. I know it’s not much bu-,” He got cut off by Betty cupping his cheek and leaning forward to kiss him. 

“Yes, a million times yes! I love you so much!” She grinned widely.

He searched her eyes in fear of any doubt and when he found none, he slipped the ring onto her finger and engulfed her into a hug. 

“I love you, Betty Jones.” 

He was happier than he had ever been. In fact, the past 5 years were probably the happiest 5 years of his life so far and he was thankful that he got to live the rest of his life with the person who made him so happy and brought out the best in him. Betty Cooper-Jones was the light and focus of his life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @allthingsbughead! I love making new friends<3


End file.
